Adminship: 3 R's
Ok now that I have your attention, anyone wanting to become an admin please contact me first. I, with or without consent of AFN, will be taking over deciding who will become admins or not. If you wish to become an admin please follows these steps: #Contact me (I may or may not consider you, this will not be a baised choice however.) #Have at least one month of activity on this wiki (does not have to be in a row.) #Remember to sign your posts, we cannot have "unknown" admins running around. #Have at least 30 page edits, 20 badges, 3 helpful blog, and a total of 250 edits (this will help prove you can be trusted, or at the very least helpful. Page edits are to ensure that the said User does not get all of his edits from blogs, comments, Talk Page messages, etc.) #Give me 3 (medium or big) things that you can do on a REGULAR BASIS that will help this wiki or its users. #Prove that you can do these said things (so I know you can be trusted to do said jobs.) #Person requesting permission must be able to recognize correct spelling and grammar, as well as use it (this is Adminship, not play time.) #I will give you a paragraph, you must correct said paragraph with as little as 1-2 minor mistakes. No two paragraphs will be the same, and if I suspect you used Microsoft Word or other program to do a spelling and grammar check I will not consider you. #After completing said tasks and meeting requirements I will require a message from you on here or facebook telling me why you think you deserve Adminship and why we can trust you. After all this I will consider whether or not you are worthy of becoming an Admin. After this I will contact AFN and request that so-and-so is made admin and that they have proven that they will be a great help to the wiki, will be able to do their jobs, can be trusted, and should be granted adminship. Due to recent events, I guess I actually need to point out this fact: Adminship is ''NOT ''guaranteed. Even if I like you and want you to become an Admin AFN still has the right to say no, as he is Founder. Which is why I am establishing these rules from hence forth: *No User shall be granted Adminship without agreement of the Founder and at least ''half ''the Admins. **The Founder cannot be overruled unless there are six or more Admins, and 80% of those Admins have to agree ''and ''give the Founder an explanation which must be approved by him/her. ***In the even the Founder disagrees with the explanation given, all Admins must agree for that User to be granted Adminship. **However, in the case that there is an even number or Admins, one above half is needed. ***In the event that there are only two Admins, both Admins will have to agree. Thank you, Squattop (Admin) Category:Site administration